L'ange Démoniaque
by LunaFanfiction
Summary: Eléonore est une humaine gentille et prévenante, Kol est un vampire sanguinaire et arrogant. Qu'est-ce que cela fait si ces deux personnes bien différentes se rencontrent ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, je suis débutante sur , je vais essayer de faire bien, donnez-moi des reviews , donnez-moi votre avis pour que je m'améliore. Comme je ne comprends pas trop alors je mets le résumé.

Résumé : 

Eléonore est une humaine gentille et prévenante, Kol est un vampire sanguinaire et arrogant. Qu'est-ce que cela fait si ces deux personnes bien différentes se rencontrent ?

Chapitre 1 :

L'aube se levait timidement sur la région charentaise, le soleil chaleureux irradiait déjà de chaleur faisant monter le thermomètre de 10°. Le ciel était dégagé le rendant d'un couleur azur, la mer était calme et formait des petits vagues dont les rayons du soleil reflétaient dessus, c'était un magnifique spectacle. Eléonore avait toujours aimé regarder ce paysage qui allait être ravagé par les touristes cet après-midi.

Elle prit une bonne douche fraîche, et alla se regarder dans le miroir. Sa chevelure blonde descendait en une belle cascade dorée, sa peau extrêmement pâle quelque peu halé par l'été qu'elle passait dans le restaurant bondé de la plage. Un petit nez tout mignon et des lèvres rosées qui cachaient des belles dents blanches.

Ses yeux vert-gris qui reflétaient sa gentillesse, sa prévenance et sa petite ruse dont tout le monde en riait à gorge déployé. Oui, Eléonore était mignonne, pas d'une extrême beauté. C'était le mot, avec son corps avec des formes, sa petite taille, son visage en cœur.

Eléonore s'habillait en serveuse et mis ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, elle se brossa les dents et mit ses ballerines noires. Eléonore prit son sac, qu'elle avait préparé soigneusement hier.

En bas, elle vit sa mère qui lui préparait des crêpes, Eléonore eut un sourire rassurant, sa mère s'inquiétait pour elle, c'était mignon, pensa-t-elle.

-Bonjour maman, cria-t-elle de bonne humeur faisant sursauter sa mère qui se prit une crêpe brûlante sur le visage qui hurla de douleur et de surprise.

-Bonjour, Eléo, répondit sa mère après avoir retiré la crêpe de son visage. Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

-Oui, maman, ça va aller, répondit Eléonore en prenant un bon verre jus d'orange.

Tartinant sa crêpe avec du bon Nutella. Eléonore en raffolait de cette pâte à tartiner. Elle la mangea.

-T'es sûr que ça va aller, ma chérie ? Ton repas est dans ton sac, et appelle-moi au monde problème et si il te parle mal, laisse le moi, assena sa mère encore plus inquiète que tout à l'heure.

-Maman, je suis une grande, je sais me défendre, rassura Eléonore avant de séparer sa mère dans ses bras qui pleurait à chaude larme.

Les mères étaient tous comme cela, protectrice et étouffante, c'est comme les huîtres, trop, cela écœure, pensa Eléonore en partant à son boulot.

Le début d'après-midi, était chaud. La région était en pleine canicule et cela se faisait ressentir même au bord de la plage, Eléonore servait avec une certaine agilité les clients qui transpiraient sous cette chaleur. Même, elle transpirait toute l'eau de son corps.

-Qu'elle dure journée, s'exclama Eléonore en se changeant.

La fin d'après-midi était venue et repartie vers la plage pour se piquer une tête. Enlevant son short et son débardeur, restant en maillot de bain, elle alla directement dans l'eau, trop heureuse, de pouvoir se rafraîchir. L'eau était bonne, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Heureuse, elle fit quelques brasses dans l'eau avant de regarder la plage désertique. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'un homme qui la guettait.

Depuis que Kol était revenu à la vie grâce à Elijah, il voyageait dans le monde entier : Japon, Angleterre, Espagne, Italie, Portugal, Bulgarie et pour finir la France. Kol avait toujours aimé ce pays raffiné et pourtant si détaché du monde mondain, selon lui, leur gastronomie dépassait celle des chinois.

C'était sûr, avec ses yeux qui regardaient l'humaine qui se baignait dans l'eau salée. Malgré que la plage soit vide, là où il était caché, cette fille ne pouvait pas la voir.

Cette fille l'avait servi ce midi mais à sa grande surprise, elle lui avait fait un sourire aimable et non aguicheur comme toute les serveuses qu'il croisait et puis son sang lui avait donné faim qui lui avait fait aller vider une personne dans une ruelle mal-éclairée.

Il l'ignorait son nom mais il lui serait, cette fille sera son repas.

Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite, tu vas finir dans mon estomac, je te le promets beauté, pensa Kol quand un sourire sadique apparut, en cassant les traits de son visage angélique.

Voilà le premier chapitre !

Un peu court désolé ! J'essayerais de faire plus long mais je voulais présenter l'histoire. Soyez indulgent, je vous en prie et laissez-moi des reviews please.

Le chapitre 2 arrivera très vite ) en espérant que le premier vous plaira.

Bisous Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, voilà pour le deuxième chapitre . Merci pour vos reviews, c'est très gentille de votre part. Je vous préviendrais sur skyrock si vous le voulez. Je fais une fiction twilight appelée Mariage Damnée.

Maintenant laissons place au deuxième chapitre intitulé : Rencontre Maléfique.

Ps : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre Maléfique 

Des jours étaient passés et se ressemblaient, ce qui ennuyait fortement Eléonore qui aimait apprendre. Avide de connaissance, elle passait des jours à lire un livre sur quasi n'importe qu'elle sujet. Marchant dans la rue, elle avait l'air d'être déterminée face au vent qui lui fouettait le visage. L'air charentais devenait au fil des jours de plus en plus orageux.

Eléonore redoubla de vitesse quand elle sentit un inverse chaud tomber sur elle, mouillant ses cheveux blonds qui prirent une teinte châtain et s'aplatir contre son visage en forme de cœur. Ses vêtements alors trempés devenaient assez lourds sur toute cette pluie. Eléonore soupira de soulagement quand elle sut qu'elle n'était qu'à quelque mètre de sa maison pavillonnaire aux décors charentais.

Au détour d'une rue, trop absorbée par-là, où elle marchait. Son front rencontrât une surface dure qui la fit perdre équilibre, tombant sur les fesses, Eléonore se leva doucement mais sûrement, vu, la douleur qui lancinait sa cuisse. Eléonore arracha une petite grimace et regarda la personne qui n'avait pas daigné à l'aider à se relever. Je savais que les gens étaient malpolis mais à ce point-là, pensa-t-elle en regardant là chose qu'il lui a fait tomber.

Un homme vêtu de noir, d'une taille assez moyenne et surtout un visage d'ange : un visage rond d'où deux perles marrons chocolaté ressortaient d'une peau pâle, Eléonore vit une lueur dangereuse. On pouvait voir que dans ses yeux, rien n'était vivant, tout était mort ce qui donnait déjà une mauvaise impression à la jeune fille qui savait déjà à quel type d'homme qu'elle faisait affaire. Pas étonnant, qu'il ne m'a pas aidé, cela doit être un noble ou un arrogant, se martela-t-elle intérieurement. Eléonore le vit faire un sourire arrogant et en coin qu'Eléonore rêvait de lui faire retirer, tellement que c'était impossible, d'être aussi beau :

-Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, déclara Eléonore avec un pauvre sourire.

-Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas eu mal, c'est tout, répondit l'homme arrogamment. Je m'appelle Kol et toi ? Demanda Kol avec un sourire qui se devait être amicale.

Malgré, l'inversion qu'elle ressentait par ces personnages, Eléonore se disait qu'il n'était pas un pervers ou sérial killeur alors elle se permit de lui dire tout du moins son prénom :

-Eléonore.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix calme, sans faire partir son sourire chaleureux qui tranchait avec celui de Kol. D'ailleurs, sa présence donnait la chair de poule à Eléonore qui voyait déjà des éclaircis au ciel. Pendant qu'ils avaient parlé, le temps s'était calmé, rendant l'air étouffant et lourd. Un ange était passé depuis qu'ils avaient parlé, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, Eléonore se sentait en danger avec lui et voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou en le voyant la détailler du regard sans gêne. Gagnant en courage, elle coupa ce silence pesant :

-Bon bah, je vais y aller, je suis contente de vous rencontrer, déclara-t-elle en commençant à partir.

-Pas si vite, beauté, dit-il tout en changeant de tempérament.

Il lui prit le bras violemment et alla dans une ruelle avec Eléonore qui se débattait comme une furie, elle le griffait, mordait mais il en faisait rien. Elle se heurtait à un mur en brique rouge. Elle se sentait ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il voulait son y est, je vais être violée à cause de ma stupidité, pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir cela.

Mais rien ne se passa, Kol la regardait fermer les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Elle n'était pas une dominante ce qui rendait la tâche plutôt facile. Eléonore sentit quelque chose lui transpercer le cou et une étrange sensation de suçon. Il buvait son sang. Un vampire, pensa-t-elle horrifiée. Tétanisée, elle ne bougea cependant pas, Eléonore, à bout de force, sombra dans le néant total.

Quelques heures plus tard :

Eléonore se réveillait dans un espace blanc, cela sentait l'aspirine et la fièvre. Quand sa vue devenait claire, Kol était là devant elle, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres rosés et parfaites. Il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche féline, la regardant dans les yeux :

-Tu es à moi, c'est clair, personne d'autre doit te mordre, cela serait notre petit secret, tu ne dirais rien à personne, dit-il d'une voix hypnotisant.

Eléonore sentit son esprit, la quitter comme s'il ne lui appartenait plus, non maintenant il appartient à Kol, pensa-t-elle en le regardant.

-Je suis à toi, déclara-t-elle en le regardant.

Hello, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Kol et Eléonore ? Donnez-moi vos reviews. Merci pour vous reviews, Bisous Luna.


End file.
